


A Man Walks Into a Bar And...

by corn_stain



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic), SAKANA
Genre: M/M, drunk!wallace oh shit, monsterkanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_stain/pseuds/corn_stain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace wallows in a bar during his visit in Japan, feeling homesick until a particular patron caught his eye and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Walks Into a Bar And...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a doodle from [this post](http://enenkaydoodles.tumblr.com/post/63139890133/welcome-to-the-sakana-monsterkind-doodle-zone) by Taylor C. It was originally longer but then I thought "wait.... no...... too emotional...."
> 
> After much editing, here it is - a Monsterkind/Sakana crossover fic. Now I can be purged of this thought once and for all.

Wallace Foster, for inexplicable reasons, was in Tokyo, Japan that day. He was inside a bar, standing right by the counter and taking a sip from his drink. Going into this country, he contemplated, was a nice break from his job – which his boss was kind enough to give...suspiciously kind – though he was beginning to miss his friends, including the monsters, especially Ben, his landlord.  
  
But it was nice to be around only humans once again, though it was sort of bittersweet because he was just getting used to the presence of the monsters when he was transferred. Which was why when those thoughts suddenly haunted him, he went to the nearest bar he found, settled in a spot, and ordered a drink.  
  
Until he heard the door open, waiting to see who was going to enter. Usually, he'd turn his head afterwards because it was just another customer who was aiming to drown his/her sorrows like he was doing but this particular customer however, caused him to steal a longing glance at the figure walking by.  
  
Wallace tried to imagine the world had gone slo-mo hence as the person made his way into the place, he would be able to scrutinize him more thoroughly. The man...He didn't know why it captivated him so. He had rather rough features like...what was up with those lines under his eyes? They looked like two lightning bolts descending from the prominent bridge of his nose. There was a scowl on his face that could curdle butter; not the friendliest look on those eyes; brows stuck in a perpetual furrow. He also sported the most badass looking sideburns he had seen on a man. And dress him up in a suit and tie, overall he looked...  
  
...he just looked hunky.  
  
Before he knew it, a blush made its way to his face that only intensified when the man decided to take the spot next to him. Was it just him or was it getting hotter?  
  
So the guy who was wiping the counter welcomed him and ordered a drink, much like the one Wallace was drinking right now. Being the foreigner in this case, of course, he didn't understand the conversation that ensued between the two but that tough brogue melted him like butter on a stack of pancakes nevertheless.  
  
Somewhere between all of that, he thought he had caught the guy's name. He kept hearing the worker refer to him as 'Genji-san'. So his name was Genji.  
  
What a nice name, he thought.  
  
Genji talked some more and judging from the sound of his voice, and the long face, he looked troubled.  
  
Trouble, but cute.  
  
They both went on and on and on, exchanging sentences. How he wished he actually took the time to learn the language. Well, actually, he did, but only knew the basic words and such. Also they talked so fast and so softly that he wouldn't be able to catch up even if he tried.  
  
Few minutes pass by and someone finally noticed the glint in his eyes.  
  
The owner's curious stare didn't intimidate him, but Genji deciding to stare at him as well did. Their eyes have officially met and Wallace was blushing like a schoolgirl. He thought of turning away immediately but he couldn't.  
  
The two Japanese men said some words, sentences of a kind and whatnot that evolved into whispers. He was panicking because they must be talking about how weird he was acting.  
  
"Excuse me..." Wallace uttered, running off of his spot to go to the restroom, leaving a confused person with the face of a thug.  
  
At the restroom, he stood by the sink and washed his face there, patting down his cheeks to cool them off.  
  
"Stay calm, Wally," he mumbled to himself. "Stay calm... You're just drunk. This has nothing to do with him..."  
  
And concluding with, "...still, he was pretty hot."  
  
Observing himself, he thought he looked rather rosy in the mirror and with his pale skin, it was very noticeable. He tried to convince himself that it's just the alcohol he's been drinking. After all, that first swig was pretty strong and it warmed him up in an instant.  
  
A sudden change of thought occurred. In his state of mind, he began admiring his reflection. "Hey..." he smirked. "Did I always look this fine when I'm messy...?" An arguably drunken Wallace laughed, tousling his already unkempt blond hair.  
  
"I do!" And with that confirmed, he hummed, "I wonder..."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the counter, Genji had already gone through three glasses of saké. He had a lot in his thoughts lately like how his father wouldn't lend him money anymore and his cousin Jiro – who he tried to butter up with the 'favorite cousin' card – also refused to lend a single yen. Ryoji was breathing down his neck with each passing day, getting him so nervous that he was having nightmares of his fingers falling off.  
  
If that wasn't enough, the awkward, yellow-haired, ambiguously American stranger that kept staring at him was in the bathroom way too long already. Why it concerned him all of a sudden, he didn't know. But he was a very handsome man with features that were almost too exotic to be true, not at all have anything to do with the fact that he's foreign. He'd seen whites here, there and everywhere in the city alone but none had ever matched his.  
  
In a dorky sort of way, he was cute, all blushy and whatever; messy blond hair; that big triangular nose of his and er...French fry complexion. He noticed that his shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing those hairy forearms.  
  
After a while, Genji excused himself to the restroom, not at all having to do with what he was thinking just now. It was all a coincidence, he said.  
   
He spent some time in the sink, washing his face to get that steaming sensation under his skin to cool down. The water on his eyes blurred his vision for a moment. And when they cleared up, he noticed that distinct figure by the back. It was that guy but he looked different from before he ran off. His tie was missing and his shirt was out of its tuck-in with one button out of its slit.  
  
Wallace had been waiting, earning the askance looks of people that entered before Genji. Now that he was finally here, he said in fake distress:  
  
"Oh no, Genji." Assuming a vulnerable position with his hands up against the wall, he then faced him and added, "You _found_ me."  
  
Genji was speechless, frozen stiff with an unreadable expression. But with the way his eyes widened, it was obvious that he's surprised.  
  
Shying away when Wallace walked toward him, unbuttoning his shirt some more, bearing an expression that could be described as a 'smolder', he asked him suggestively, "What are you gonna..." a pause, cornering him as he bent forward, "... _do_ to me?"  
  
Genji, all he could think of was why in a public bathroom of all places it had to happen. But Wallace didn't give a damn and ensured that it was happening. It was really happening.  
  
And finally...it happened.  
  
What ever it was that Genji had _done_ , relatively speaking, it made Wallace suddenly emerge from the restroom, feeling like a million bucks (or yen, in this case) and paid the man on the counter.  
  
"I'll be—" Wallace belched, "—c-comin' back!" he proclaimed with a giggle. And then he was out of the establishment.  
  
Genji emerged much later, returning to his spot on the counter with his empty drinking glass still in front of him. When the worker offered to pour some more, he allowed it and drank the liquid in one gulp. He asked for some more and the guy obliged, having another drink.  
  
Then another...  
  
And another...  
  
It went on till the bottle used to fill up the drinks was empty. He stayed there gazing at his shaking, sweaty palms and asked himself:  
  
"...What has my life become?"  
  
**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :^ )


End file.
